Rough Love
by Jamyie
Summary: James Pratchard and Kyros Mischa have been enemies since their first year attending Hogwarts but could a kiss turn it all around? Not that it wont be hard... but hey, Love is rough.


Heyy! We are Courtney and Kennedy! Well this is our first story on this account. It's about our Original Characters (OCs) James Pratchard and Kyros Mischa. We play on a Harry Potter Role Plat site called DMRP (If ya Google it then it is the first link). It's set in the 1800s BUT we are writing this in the time that Harry Potter's kids are at Hogwarts, around Albus' 4th year.

**WARNINGS::** This IS yaoi, aka boy on boy love, gay romance and gay sex are going to be talked about! THERE IS A BIT OF SEX IN THIS FIRST CHAPTER. If ya don't like please go back! We WILL delete ALL comments that are rude.

**WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTER'S FROM THE SERIES!**

* * *

"OI Pratchard, I heard your father left your whore of a mother when she got pregnant." He could recognize that voice all to well, Kyros. "Left her for a muggle I hear, how does it feel to know you weren't wanted as soon as your father knew about you?" How dare Kyros sit there calling James' mother a whore! "Shut your mouth Kyros! You have no right calling my mother such things." James shook my head, trying to get a hold on his temper before he socked Kyros straight in the face. "And he didn't know about me, not that I care one way or another." James drew closer to him.

Kyros snorted at his words, "Are you sure of that Pratchard? After all you ARE a bastard child." He smirked and could see their classmates stopping to listen in. "You were unwanted and I can see it in your eyes that you hate him for it," Kyros sneered.

James scowled deeply at him. "My mother is no whore!" He growled at him and stepped closer menacingly. "And I do not give a damn about him except for hurting her. At least my parent loves me! Your just the little prick no body wanted!"

Kyros kept his face calm and waved his friends away when they tried to jump in, soon the hall was cleared as their classmates went to their next class. "Your mother spread her legs for a man before marriage which make her a whore," he spat back. Kyros clenched his jaw at his words bout his parents not wanting him but kept silent.

James grasped his robes and pushed him against the wall to where his feet were dangling in the air. "Take it back you disrespectful little fuck!" He growled again, he would not have someone speaking of her like this. "You're one to talk! You're probably a slimy little Slytherin slut so who are you to judge!" Kyros was about to speak before James next words. He blushed darkly as his eyes flicked to see if anyone was around, not meeting james eyes he locked his jaw but didn't speak.

"What no words? Have I finally got you caught ? Exposed you for the hypocrite that you are? " James said harshly still holding him to the wall. Ky scowled at him but refused to speak for he did not want to give him any indication that James was far from the truth He glared as his cheeks darkened.

James tilted his head a bit confused. "Why aren't you talking? Normally you would be yelling and screaming... What the hell?" He said angered. Why was he not fighting back?

Kyros snorted, "I do not have you speak to you nor do i have to tell you about my sex life." He didn't say that said sex life was nonexistent.

James eyes widened and he let out a laugh. "You... you're a virgin aren't you!" It wasn't a question, he knew that he was. Ky locked his jaw but looked james in the eye without speaking he did not speak because he refused to confirm James words.

James laughed a bit. "You are! That's why you call her a whore because no girl has ever been willing to be with you! I bet you have never even kissed a girl!"

Kyros scowled darkly. "I have kissed a girl," he said angrily and kicked his feet trying to get down. "Let me go!"

James laughed. "Oh really? Who? Mommy ... oh wait she wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole!" He spat at Kyros and pushed him harder. "Not until you apologize!"

"I have kissed Amelia," Kyros said as struggled harder. "I will not apologize because it is true!"

James laughed. "Oh really? And if I were to ask her about that?" He raised and eyebrow. "My mother is not a whore! She's better then you and your whole family!"

Kyros struggled harder. "I SAID let. Me. GO!" He kicked out hoping to hit James in the knee or groin. "Your mother is a whore she spread her legs and got herself pregnant!"

James scowled, "I SAID when you APOLOGIZE." He thrashed Kyros against the wall. "PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES LIKE YOUR PARENTS MADE WHEN THEY HAD YOU!" He spat harshly.

Kyros scowled darkly and turned his head to bite James hand hard. "I SAID LET ME GO!" He yelled and reached out to pull James hair, trying anyway to get free.

James groaned in pain and loosened up just enough to where his feet were on the floor but he still had a grip on him. His hair was pulled and he let out a moan, his mind going blank for a moment and he kissed Kyros.

Kyros froze for a moment before he relaxed and kissed back letting his hand pull James closer. Then he froze again and pushed hard on james chest to get away. James pressed him into the wall softly before Kyros pushed at him and his eyes widened and he pulled back. Ky stared a him for a moment before he turned and ran to the Slytherin common room.

James stumbled back against the wall and fell back to where he was sitting down on the stone floor. "What did I just do..."

**(BREAK)**

Kyros ran to the Slytherin Common room, his cheeks a dark red. He entered the room and sped up to the dorms. He stood and collapsed on his bed and closed the curtains around the bed. Kyros laid back and stared at the canopy silent. Then his finger went to touch his lips, which were still tingling. Then he heard the door bang against the wall as someone came in.

Kyros climbed out of his bed and looked at Ethan Acotas, one of his dorm mates. He grinned at Kyros, "Hey Mischa! Aren't you supposed to be in Herbology?" Kyros shrugged slightly and got up to get his text books to start on his work.

Ethan watched him curiously for a moment before he smirked at Kyros. "Have you been kissing Amelia again Ky?" Kyros froze and glanced at him for a moment before he shook his head. "Then who? Cecilia Beauregard? I heard someone say she fancied you," Ethan said grinning.

"Why does it matter," Kyros snapped as he shut the book loudly. He grumbled while grabbed a towel and some more clothes. He walked into the shower and turned it on before he leaned back against the counter. Kyros sighed as he stepped into the shower and soaked his hair. "What am I going to do?" He groaned and let his head hit the tiled wall.

**(BREAK)**

James was slumped up against the wall. He could hear Kyros running away. The load fast steps against the empty hallway. James rested his head into his hand, running one of them through his hair.

He heard a noise and saw his best friend James Sirius Potter walking up with a raised eyebrow. "Some lucky girl finally get the better of you?" He let out a laugh. "Or guy for that matter." He smiled but James groaned and hit his head back against the wall. "What has you in knots?"

James sighed and shook his head. "I can't say it…" He looked at the wall ahead of him, feeling completely mortified.

James Sirius laughed again. How was this any sort of laughing matter? He couldn't see it. "Common, you can tell me what you've gone and fucked up this time."

James scowled at her a bit. "Why do you always figure it is MY fault?" He folded his arms a bit. This was completely Kyros fault! "He's the one who pulled my hair…" He mumbled under his breath.

James Sirius burst out laughing and James let out an exasperated sigh. He was getting rather of his best friend sitting here laughing at him. This was a serious problem. "So what exactly did you to this bloke?" He smirked a bit before giving a full on grin. "Even better! WHO is this bloke?!" He asked excitedly.

James shook his head at her. "Its … bad …"

"It can't be THAT bad! Just tell me what on earth happened here!"

James sighed. "Well … I was walking down to satisfy my inevitable hunger, oh so early in the morning.. and my favorite person in the whole wide world , being the insufferable twit that he always is, decides to call my mother a few things and I might have pinned him to a wall .. he was trying to escape .. and I wanted an apology. He did not wish to give it to me so he thrashed about and ended up pulling my hair." He paused for a moment, dreading the last part. "Oh and I might have maybe, just maybe, kissed him a bit and he might have kissed me back before pushing me back.. Or trying to but it did push me into realization. After that I fell here, he ran away and you came." He shrugged.

James Sirius looked at him a bit wide eyed before coming back to his senses and he raised that eyebrow back up, James didn't like that. It meant his friend had more questions to ask and James didn't know if he wanted to answer these. "You never told me who exactly did all this…" He could see the other boy hiding a smirk.

He could easily guess who on earth it was. Who else did he fight with so much? "Kyros… I kissed Kyros.."

**(Break)**

James was walking out of class. It was potions, his last class of the day and he was ready to just go back to his dorm and take a nap. It had been a long week but at least Kyros hadn't told anyone about their kiss. That was definitely a good thing. Not that James was hiding anything, people knew his sexuality and he could care less but kissing Kyros... That was different.

He was making his way back to the towers, to his dorm more specifically but while making his way through the halls he caught something out of the corner of his eye, it was a guy, walking into an unfamiliar door. It was the room of requirement, he knew that all too well. He backed up a bit and watched the boy look around as he entered and James came up as he had gone in and grabbed the handle, staring at it for a moment.

He was unsure if he should enter but whoever was in there would get suspicious if the door was there for too long. He slowly opened the door, it was silent which was good because he wasn't prepared for what he found in that room.

James was staring at Kyros, laying in a green silk bed that looked like it might have been pulled from the Slytherin dorms. He was laying there and wanking. Head tilted back, lips parted slightly. James could hear soft moans coming out of him. James forgot who he was looking at for a moment and he walked in, not really caring who it was. He came over to stand before him and placed a kiss on his lips. It was deep and probably a bit hard.

He felt Kyros lips respond for only a second, ended so soon just like last time as he felt a hand strike his face and James grabbed his cheek. "Fuck." He put a hand to his cheek. "What was that for?" He let out, though it was a rather stupid question.

Kyros was covered now by one of the green silk sheets that had been on the bed and he gave James a pissed look. "What do you think it was for Pratchard?! Who are you.. Why would you.. How on earth did you know I was in here?" Kyros scowled deeply at him.

James laughed. "I saw blonde hair walking inside and I was curious what on earth someone was doing in the room of requirement. I didn't think I would find you fucking yourself." His words didn't have the harsh edge they normally did. James shook his head, he was probably just turned on. By Kyros... that was bad.

Kyros still held his scowl. "Well you shouldn't be so wrapped up in people's private business!" He said, the anger swelling in his voice. James looked him over and leaned forward to kiss his neck and Kyros let out a soft moan. "Get off you prat!" He protested and tried to push at him.

James laughed a bit. "Shut up. You've turned me on and it's not like you have to like me to fool around." He place kisses down his shoulder .

Kyros squirmed. "I will NOT lose anything to you Pratchard!" James stopped and looked at him for a moment.

He watched carefully for a moment before leaning back in and whispering. "Just close your eyes." Kyros scowled for a moment before his eyes shut wearily and James leaned back, sucking softly on his neck. Small moans escaped Kyros lips and James ran a hand over Kyros groin, covered by soft green silk and took him into his hand. Kyros leaned his head back and James rubbed slowly and bit down into his neck.

Kyros let out a whimper and James pulled back a bit. "You'll leave a mark you imbecile." His face was stained red and James ignored him and continued to rub softly through the silk. Kyros most certainly seemed to enjoy the silk being rubbed against him, his moans gave him away. James leaned back in to suck where he had bitten before and Kyros leaned his head so it would be easier.

James continued to rub him through the sheets, his pace growing faster which made Kyros cling to him, his hands clutching his shoulders tightly. James kissed him and Kyros kissed back, willingly, deeply and a bit messily but James didn't mind. Kyros had never done these things before. Why was James worried about this anyhow? This was just another fling, something fun to do for the evening.

Soon Kyros lips were away from his, parted once more as his head fell back. Kyros started to thrust into his hand, letting out loud moans. "I … I'm gonna.." He tried to explain but soon his body was jerking and he was letting out another cry.

James smirked a bit at himself and stood back up straight, flipping his hair out of his face. "Sorry for walking in." He said simply before turning to walk away.

Kyros' eyes fluttered opened as James turned to leave. He blinked before his cheeks darkened with anger. "You... you disgusting fag! You just touched me," He sneered at James' back. Kyros ignored the sticky silk as he sat up, still covering his bits from James sight.

James had turned to walk, he was heading out the door when he made a comment and he turned around and rolled his eyes a bit. "Sorry to tell you that this "disgusting fag" just made you cum all over yourself and your pretty little Slytherin green sheet." He said with sarcasm thick in his voice. Kyros ducked his head slightly at James' words and his cheeks developed the color of Gryffindor red.

James watched him as he blushed and gave no response. James shook his head. "Well I have to go sweetheart." He said teasingly."I'll leave you to clean your self up." He spat before turned on his heel and left.

**(Break)**

Kyros sat there for a moment, staring at the door, before he got to his feet. He mumbled a few cleaning spells as he pointed his wand at the bed. Then the room of requirement gave him access to a shower and he jumped in gratefully. Kyros sighed as he washed himself and his thoughts drifted back to James.

"Hell..." Kyros said softly as his head went forward to hit the tiles. He pressed his lips together as they tingled from the earlier kiss. Kyros bit his lips softly as he shook his head. "I did NOT like James Pratchard kissing me! I did NOT!" He said to himself firmly.

A voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like his friend Albus Potter said, "Yes you do, don't lie to yourself. You wanted to say his name as he touched you." Kyros shook his head and smacked it against the tiles, still muttering that he did _not _like James Pratchard touching him.

* * *

SOOOO! Whatcha think?! Please leave a review!


End file.
